The Dueling
by Goddess of Dragons
Summary: Aqua Teen Hunger Force meets YuGiOh. Hehehe. Yami & friends are mysteriously transported to the Aqua Teens' house in New Jersey. Seto is forced to side with Shake, and Tea likes to hold Meatwad.


This is what happens when Aqua Teen Hunger Force meets Yugioh. And puts drugs in Yugioh's drink. Enjoy!

- - - - - - -

Doctor Weird's Laboratory

- - - - - - -

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen, behold! The Blues-Eyes White Brief!

Steve: ...Eww.

Dr. Weird: They're economic... and comfy! Feel the comfort, Steve!

Steve: Uh, no. I'm outta here.

- - - - - - -

Schooly D: Mah name is... Yug-zula, the deck-rula, the old-school-

Shake: Whoa, whoa. What the hell is this? Someone tryin' to take my line? Heh heh. I don't think so. (changes TV channel to YuGiOh)

Yami (on TV): Kuriboh! Obliterate!

As the violent Kuriboh dug its fangs into Yami's opponent's monster's neck, a ridiculously bright flash of light... flashed across the screen.

Shake: AHH! Get it away! It burns! Frylock! The TV went bad again!

Frylock (shouting from his room): Oh, that's great, Shake, I'm sure it did. Because that's what it does when you hit it with a stick!

Shake: I'm serious, Frylock. The thing's not right. Now come here and fix it... before it's too late! There's no time, man!

Frylock: Just turn it off, Shake. I'm really busy right now - I'm working on my new particle transmitter.

Shake: Oh really, Frylock? Too busy... for your friends?

Frylock: Turn off the damn TV, Shake!

Shake: Well, if that's how it's gonna be! (pushes TV to floor)

As the innocent television crashed into the soiled carpet, it exploded, creating a miniature mushroom cloud. The fumes of this cloud slowly dispersed, revealing a confused portion of the YuGiOh cast.

Meatwad: Well good morning!

Shake: Who the hell are you guys? You look kinda familiar... are you the guy on that show... that I watched... that one time?

Meatwad: He's the guy on the show you watch every week. Ain't you, boy?

Yami: What show?

Shake: Shut up! If you tell people I watch that show, I will deny it up and down!

Meatwad: Why would you deny it? You gon' make 'em feel bad now.

Tea: Excuse me, what's going on?

Meatwad: Hey girl! Looks like you done got transported... by the transporter.

Seto: Don't tell me you've figured out how to build a teleportation device. I'm so close to finishing mine.

Meatwad: Well, I don't know what you're capable of, but around here, Frylock is... what's that word again?

Shake: He's a friggin' nerd!

Meatwad: Well, he's smart, you know... I'm dumb.

Yami: How do you know that if you don't try? If you just believe, you might-

Seto: Oh, shut up!

Shake: Thank you.

Yami: Well, no one got anywhere with a negative attitude... you have to believe in yourself.

Shake: You are so gay.

Yami: No, I'm not.

Shake: Yeah, whatever, buddy. See, that's why I always have to root for the villain on your show... that I saw once. Because you have to go and say gay things like "Believe in the heart of the cards" and crap. It's disgusting.

Meatwad: Come on, pharaoh. Kick his ass.

Shake: What's he gonna do? Beat me up with a catch phrase? Or are ya gonna use your gay magnet warriors? Yeah, do that. Beam up your little homosexual chunks of metal. I wanna meet 'em.

Yami immediately summoned his magnet warriors - right in front of Shake's face.

Shake: Well hello there... Get these things the hell away from me. Gimme some friggin' cards so I can beat you!

Tea: Here's a friendship card!

Shake: Not you, Gay-a! Ahaha! Help me out here, Kaiba!

Meatwad: How come you know all they's names if you only watched the show once?

Shake: 'Cause I have the memory of a... a... Shut up!

Seto: Normally, I wouldn't allow a giant milkshake to duel, but I figure this is just another illusion some punk created. ...Why can't I get uploaded into Virtua Fighter? I know I'd kick some ass! ...Anyway, try this duel disk on for size. Maybe you'll be able to beat Yugi, since he seems to lose to idiots, but never to me.

Yami: (glare)

Seto: Here, put this duel disk on.

Shake: What the hell is this, a frisbee?

Seto: No, that's my old prototype. This is the new one.

Shake: Oh, this. It looks like a friggin' boomerang. ...I like this. Come here, Meatwad! Taste the duel! (runs down hallway after Meatwad with duel disk)

Meatwad: Ahhhhh!

Shake: Ahahahahaha!

Frylock: (comes out of his room with a plate of taquitos) Shake, can't you stop tormenting Meatwad for one damn minute?

Shake: No... it's against my religion. You know, I'd like to, but the Lord commands me to torture him. And eat these little burritos.

Frylock: Shake.

Shake: What? He commands it! The Ten Commandments.

Frylock: Put the damn taquitos down. Where the hell did you get this thing anyway? (points a fry at duel disk)

Shake: I got it from my new best friend. Why, did you want one, Frylock? Well that's too bad, 'cause it's one of a kind, and it's mine. Isn't that right, Seto?

Seto: No, it's mine. My company makes thousands of them, so if you want one, go buy one.

Frylock: Oh my god! Seto Kaiba! From Yugioh?

Shake: What the hell did you just say, Frylock? You can't just go around making up your Klingon languages and expect people to know what you're saying. It's ridiculous.

Frylock: I didn't make it up, Shake. These people are from the Japanese cartoon Yugioh.

Shake: And how do you know that, Frylock? 'Cause you friggin' watch cartoons, that's why! Ahahaha! Oh my gawd! Ahehe!

Frylock: No, I don't watch cartoons, Shake. You do. And besides, it's not a cartoon. It's an anime.

Shake: Ani-what? Yeah, whatever, Frylock. Better you watch cartoons than Star Crap. Oh, I mean... Star Trek. Eheh. Yeah, you guys don't wanna hang out with him. He's a friggin' nerd.

Frylock: Shut the hell up, Shake! So... you guys cosplayers or uh...

Yami: No, we just, um, we came out of the TV.

Frylock: Oh, well, that's cool, I mean, I don't know how ya'll did that, but uh, you're welcome to stay here for a while.

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile, on a Plutonian ship in Earth's orbit...

- - - - - - -

Oglethorpe: Emory, where is ze button for ze particle transmitter?

Emory: Um, you just hit it, man.

Oglethorpe: Oh. Then why are they not here?

Emory: Um, who exactly are you talking about? 'Cause, I don't wanna bring that cup guy back here. I mean, he was weird.

Oglethorpe: No! I want to bring ze Yugioh guys up here. You know, Emory. From ze TV show.

Emory: Oh yeah. Those guys are, uh, pretty cool. Aren't they, like, from a cartoon or something?

Oglethorpe: No, Emory! They are from ze anime! Anime! ...But yeah, I wanted to duel with zem.

- - - - - - -

Back in Jersey...

- - - - - - -

Tea: Oh, he's so cute! (holding Meatwad in her crossed arms)

Yami: Yes, he reminds me of Kuriboh... only juicier and not so furry. ...And more meaty.

Tea: I think I need some fresh air. Can we go outside?

Frylock: Yeah, go on ahead. (opens door)

Seto: That fat man is disgusting.

Frylock: Aw damn. It's Carl. Go back inside!

Carl: Hey, Fryman! So, uh, these your new space friends or what?

Frylock: No, they came out of the TV.

Carl: Right... Hey babe! Hey, uh, what's your name there?

Yami: Her name is Tea.

Tea: Don't tell him that!

Yami: Why? It's your name.

Tea: Ugh.

Carl: So, you got uh, pretty big boobs for, you know, how skinny you are. Heh hey!

Tea: Ahh! (drops Meatwad and runs into the Aqua Teens' house)

Carl: Hey! Don't leave so soon, babe! Where you going? No, don't go over there! ...Damn it.

Meatwad: Yeah, that's my woman, fool. She know a man's man when she see one, so you better watch yourself, Carl. It's not your fault you can't compete, though, so don't feel bad. That's not good, to feel bad, you know. I ain't got no self-esteem. Ever since the wolf-man-

Carl: Meatman, you better shut up right now.

Meatwad: Yeah. You never know when the wolf-man gon' get you. (rolls into house)

- - - - - - -

That's the, uh, end there. Thanks for reading! If I get some reviews, I'll continue. Perhaps with duels and more characters. Tell me if you liked it!


End file.
